


Black & White

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crochet, Don't Ask, Fiber Arts, Geese, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Seals (Animals), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: One is an angry goose, another a seal from the void. They were once enemies…Not anymore!
Relationships: Goose/Seal
Series: Crocheted Creations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Black & White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).




End file.
